Flash
Flash is a blink summoner spell that activates instantly upon being cast, teleporting the player's champion a short distance in the direction of their cursor. Strategy Flash can easily be used to escape from or catch up with a foe. It can be used to dodge or land abilities. It can also be used to move over walls, either for a quick escape or in response to an opponent's dash. *When being chased near the jungle, go next to a spot between a wall and a brush, go next to the wall pretending to flash to the opposite side, but instead, point the direction of your mouse to the brush; this will juke them. Notes * The cooldown of this spell can be reduced by and boots with the enchantment. When both are combined, Flash has a cooldown of 203 seconds. * Flash cannot be activated if the player is affected by hard crowd control. * Flash and cannot be cast while silenced. This does not hold true for other summoner spells. Trivia * For a time, the inclusion of flash in the game was hotly debated and Riot considered removing Flash from the game entirely, with parts of the community for and against removal. As a result, it has suffered several nerfs. Patch History is now calculated after other Summoner Flash cooldown reductions. V1.0.0.129: * Cooldown increased to 265 seconds from 255 seconds. * Range reduced to 400 from 450. V1.0.0.107: * No longer pops projectiles. * Cooldown increased to 255 seconds, from 240. V1.0.0.103: * No longer breaks stealth. V1.0.0.100: * Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.97: * now removes stealth when used. V1.0.0.81: * Range reduced to 425 from 450. V1.0.0.75: * Increased cooldown to 240 from 210. V1.0.0.72: * Cooldown increased to 210 from 195. V1.0.0.70: * Cooldown increased to 195 from 180. V1.0.0.63: * Changed targeting type so it no longer requires a location click; now it uses the location of the cursor. * Fixed a bug where attempting to cast extremely far distances away would cause the champion to move, instead of teleporting in that direction. V1.0.0.61: * Range reduced to 450 from 1000. * Cooldown reduced to 3 minutes from 6 minutes. * now pops incoming projectiles when used. V0.8.22.115: * Cooldown increased to 360 from 330. V0.8.21.110: * Cooldown increased to 330 from 300. * Cast range reduced by 100. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown increased to 300 from 270. June 26, 2009 Patch: * Cancels channeled abilities upon casting (no more hopping). * Blink of an Eye (mastery): Reduces the cooldown of by 15 seconds. June 12, 2009 Patch: Reworked * Reduced range to 800 from 900. * Changed functionality: is now cast without the need of a target indicator (i.e. it is cast towards the position of your mouse pointer). * will automatically flash to the furthest valid range in the direction it is cast at. * no longer has a cast time (to 0 from ). May 9, 2009 Patch: * Cooldown reduced to 210 seconds from 240 seconds. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Reduced cast time to seconds from seconds. Alpha Week 5: * Cooldown increased to 4 minutes from minutes. Alpha Week 4: * Cooldown increased to minutes from minutes. }} Category:Spells cs:Flash de:Blitz fr:Saut Éclair pl:Błysk ru:Flash zh:闪现